bleachplatinumheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rihiku Hitsugaya
Name: '''Rihiku Hitsugaya '''Alias: The Frozen Betrayer Gender: Male Age: Unknown to all but himself. Appearance Age: 25 Appearance Rihiku himself stands at 6'4 and is a rather slim build with enough muscle mass to not look too skinny. He has pretty much no fat on his bones, but pure muscle that shows off his power. His hair is of a perfect blizzard white that is combed back in perfect symmetry. There's some strange reason as to why he has it like that, but he does and its perfect. This does reveal his forehead though, but it tends to always be very clean as it adds to his formal appearance. His eyes are of a beautiful blue as the colour of diamonds guarded by a deadly azure drake. His stare is no different to the gaze of the beast. Rihiku wears a long blue jacket that is about 5'1 in length. The back, sides and front are printed dragons in a gold and white colour that symbolises his dragon theme. Directly on the back is a golden Kanji for the word: Dragon. His legs are hidden within a pair of trendy black jeans but what is specia l about them is his contract with his sword, taking parts of a dragon through his blade to apply to his own armour when he can. His jeans are lined in a powerful dust taken from the scales of a dragon and fused into the threads. This makes it seem as though his jeans were made of metal yet he can still move as normal. His boots are of a dark blue colour and matches his jacket a bit. The fact that they are made of tough leather makes them durable already, but the soles of the shoes are also fused with the Dust of dragon scales making his kicks feel harder from the bottom of the boot. On his right hand is a single brown gloves, fingerless and with the kanji for fang printed in gold similar to the Dragon Kanji on his back. He doesn't run around with his bare chest revealed though. Underneath the jacket is a hard metal jacket used in some military factions to defend against conventional bullets. Rihiku however, embedded his Dragon dust from Haikenmarus body to empower the breastplate and make his chest more resilient. The appearance of the chest plate itself looks like black stripes of metal horizontally going across his chest. Personality Rihiku is a dedicated man. He always tries his best to perform in a manly manner and show everybody that he is the ultimate Alpha male. He will not take no for an answer and despises all men that are weak or cowardly. That is not how a man should not act and they should stand proud to defend their loves ones and follow orders to the death. There is one thing you wont see Rihiku do and that is to be anywhere near children. He cannot stand being anywhere near meddling kids and will not take them at all seriously let alone remember their names. This is probably why he doesn't have a girlfriend seeing as he hates kids and tends to stray far away from people younger than him. Rihiku somewhat disregards and doesn't tolerate the use of jokes and puns especially within combat. If anybody joked about his power they would not see the light of day again. He will not show mercy to people that mess around in battle, show off or insult peoples skill. People need to respect the will and equilibrium of battle as nobody should have to pull tricks and stunts to win a fight against their opponent. Rihiku is even prepared to lay his life on the line for the sake of battle. Similar to Kenpachi, he enjoys the fight but the difference is how Rihiku doesn't like to show it. If he battles an opponent that is clearly stronger than him or gave him a good battle and he lost with the penalty being death, he will be happy. If he died against somebody weaker to him, an accident or something that disturbed the equilibrium, he will regret his entire life. Because of his will of battle, he will never cause a fight to break out on his own. He cannot be traced back as the one that started a battle because he never strikes until somebody attempts to strike him. He may possibly challenge an opponent or even draw his blade as a threat, but he will not openly attack someone without declaring a fight. That's just the noble and honest guy he is. However all of his hates and dislikes must lead onto things he does like. There has always been one thing that will make the man smile and that is a blend of solitude and winter. Rihiku savours his time alone as nobody can possibly interrupt his peace. The time in the world where one does not have to listen nor do anything. It is his calling to remain silent. It is also to stand in the white vast snow where he belongs. Rihiku has often travelled to the north pole just to stand still and watch the blizzards go by. This is his definition of peace and what he strives to protect with his sword. There are some comical features to Rihiku including the way he can be easily manipulated due to his tough nature. Some people like to refer to him as a heartless samurai and call him names because they know it annoys him. He will not leave his house or even his bedroom chambers when the sun is too bright and hot. he actually insists to do battle on a rainy or cloudy day so he doesn't feel like a slush puppy. This also reflects how much he hates people that use fire powers against him as his abilities are immune to fires temperatures but still make him sweat. He also wont talk to people that are faster than he is. Theres something about being the fastest Shinigami alive that he want's to uphold but he clearly knows there are fast people out there. Luckily, he is fully capable to keep up with most. There is another thing one can easily tell about RIhiku by looking at his past and that is his constant stream of bad luck. There have been so many occasions where he wanted something done in a certain way to have enemy forces ruin his plan or even his own ideas not being possible to perform. Rihiku is the Meister of bad luck which isn't anything he is proud of but will use this to his own advantage, blaming his own faults on luck and karma for his previous actions in life. History Rihiku is the man that everybody wanted to arrive in soul society. The popularity of his brother was so high within the universe boundaries that when they heard his older brother was going to be travelling to Soul Society again, they were ecstatic. Crowds of rukongai residents helped the Shinigami create an opening ceremony to welcome this man into the Seireitei and back into the court guards where he belonged. However, His attitude was far more distant as he wanted very little to do with the Shinigami. After a single week of meeting everyone again, he left suddenly to the hatred of his brother Toushiro. Rihiku's betrayals were forgotten by most but this captain was too unforgiving towards his brother to ever let those memories disappear. He hates him for it. A few hundred years ago when both the Hitsugaya brothers were children, they had a big falling out. Rihiku looked like a 16 year old teen and his younger brother was merely an 8 in looks. This didn't mean his attitude was that of a child. the two brothers were the best of friends and looked after each other as best they could. It would usually involved Rihiku doing all the work because Toushiro was getting into trouble with the locals. His little brothers stubborn attitude would get him into a mess with the local residents where Rihiku would have to step in to stop him from doing anything stupid. He didn't like doing this and his brother certainly hated the fact that he kept getting in the way of his fights. In fact, Rihiku pretty much caused Toushiro's anger issues with all his meddling. This may not sounds like a brotherly friendship, but the two were close and were forgiving towards each other. They always made sure the other was healthy and out of trouble. One day, Rihiku had taken enough. He was tired of such a boring life with his younger brother in Rukongai and getting him out of stupid messes. Even though Toushiro was beginning to get the idea, Rihiku believed he would never grow up properly if he keeps being such a stubborn ass. So suddenly with no notice, He went off on his own and didn't come back. he didn't even bother leaving a message or ntoe to tell his brother what he had done. Toushiro had no idea where he had gone and was left alone in a home that barely stood together. After a few days, Toushiro knew he was alone and suggested the worst possible causations. Did Rihiku die? was he kidnapped? But later, Toushiro spotted Rihiku walking away from rukongai and into the woods. When Rihiku noticed his follower, he just told him to get away from him and let him live his own life. This, caused the little hitsugayas anger to flare up more than ever. His brother had just walked out to leave him in this horrible life. he wanted him dead for leaving him but his luck managed to turn around as within a week, Momo Hinamori started to visit with Toushiro often as a new resident. Their story was played out on a different path. What Rihiku had actually done was walk off to the Shinigami academy and attack a guard, ordering him to get clearance to enter. Without warning, a few more Shinigami turned up and Rihiku wasn't having any of it. He lashed out and pounded his way into a few before he was grabbed and piled onto the floor. In anger, he continued to lash out but the Shinigami were much stronger than he was so after managing to hold him together, they took him into the Seireitei prison. Soon after a meeting about him, he was taken to the maggots nest and thrown in with all the lunatics that tried to attack him daily. After just a day, Rihiku had gone somewhat insane. it doesn't take long for a wanting soul to linger. Sitting in a jail cell all alone with the howling lunatics he lived with. This wasn't the life he was after. He wanted power to make his life give birth to meaning and reason. Here, he was just a fly on the wall of irrelevance. Many huge men attacked him, leaving him no choice but to use what he had taught himself. Even with minor strength over these men he was still fighting for survival. Those that got close would see to his wrath. Soon, his anger took the better of him. It was routine surveillance that night where the guards wandered to each camera and took their footage to use as research or just to check for any activity. However, as a guard walked past Rihiku's cell, he reached out and grabbed him round the neck. Yanking heard, he broke his spine joint and crushed his throat before he could yell. Scrambling frantically, Rihiku took the keys to the several locks and chambers around the area out of the guards pockets. As an act of rage, he quickly unlocked every door he could find and released hundreds of the people that were kept here. This caused the entire Gotei 13 to turn up at the front door, armed with their weapons and kido primed. As everyone poured out the single doorway, Rihiku took the stealthier route around the back. Chuckling to himself at their foolishness, Rihiku escaped and ran to Rukongai. At this point Toushiro had no idea that his brother was a fugitive and that he caused the huge pandemic of insane criminals that attempted to flee from their prison. That night became a blood feast as all the criminals were slain and many shinigami had been killed. Seeing no other refuge, Rihiku crept back into his old home where his little brother slept. He climbed into the basement and took refuge there to come up with a better plan. A few days passed and Rihiku attempted to get into the academy once more. He stalked the registry officer and stole the papers during the night. By doing this, he wrote his name on the confirmed applicants and arrived the next day in the opening ceremony. Soon, after the several years it takes for a student to graduate, he left the academy with more than a name for himself. One of the students one the day of graduation realised that Rihiku was the guy that attacked the guard all those years ago. It turns out, the guard he had previously pounded had been killed in the event he caused in the maggots nest. He got a lot of bad ground when this kid found out that he also caused the maggots event. A lot of criminals died that day seeing as they were considered dead already. Some Shinigami weren't as lucky either. This kid became a big problem as he could ruin Rihiku's chances of ever graduating properly. So one day, in a completely random attack, Rihiku grabbed him and held his body up to the wall. Nobody was there to see the boy lose his life as a katana cut his head clean off. Then, his body was thrown into the 80th district of Rukongai to rot with the thugs that lived there. No shinigami ever found his corpse. Rogue hollows probably got him first. Rihiku managed to pick up a thought in his mind as he took work in a squad. He had left his old life behind with the brother that he loved. Now, they were both alone in this world and they had no idea how the other was going. Still, he walked forwards with pride that he was now a shinigami. It didn't matter as he had now a zanpakutou of his own to fuel his dreams. His younger brother no longer a thought now that he had power. He was just a memory from the old days of weakness. A few years later, Rihiku was was found to be attacking hollows with the rest of his squad. He had managed to gain a vice captain position in his squad and was respected by all his subordinates. However, his power wasn't as great as most vice Captains at this point. His sealed state was a powerful source on its own and he was deemed suitable as a fighting source. However, they were outnumbered 100 to 6 and saw little chance of victory. Their captain was fighting a powerful creature in the distance and couldn't lend a hand. In this turmoil, Rihiku lunged and attacked to the best of his abilities. his blade crushed the hollows that began to fight but for every one he killed, two more would turn up out of nowhere. Quickly, his comrades fell all around him until one more was still standing. A peculiar girl with blue hair down to her hips and a dark look about her. Her blue hair was tied up in a clip that gave her pony tail some lift so it didn't get in the way during fights. She took great interest in Rihiku and haunted his every step. She had a very weird feeling towards Rihiku as he was covered in a dark aura she could see. She went by the name of Miko Sayanashi and was a very pretty girl. Rihiku had looked at her a few times in the squad with the same thought and took that further by asking her to join him for lunch. She thought she had been caught doing something bad but Rihiku didn't care. Soon, they became great friends and swore to protect each other. She was curious of his dark aura and he was curious as to her weird attitude and flooding reitsu. Back in the fight, Rihiku stood his ground with Miko who managed to fight back to back for a whole 5 minutes before something went dramatically wrong. A hollow leapt behind Rihiku with a heavy slice of its claws, the girl fell to the floor using her body as a shield with her quick reactions. Miko knew that she wasn't going to survive this fight and Rihiku was a greater asset than she would ever be. This caused his past anger to return. He was still too weak to survive which means he is no different than he was all those years ago. All his comrades were dead. He looked at the blood littered floor and a few tears fell to the winds. Looking up quickly, he yelled as loud as he could. Without even realising what he was doing, he sheathed his blade and tore off the scabbard. Blue fire leapt everywhere as he yelled out a name in an emotional rage. This caused everything around him to explode in a violent rage of blue flames. Flames so cold the bodies that were hit froze into statues. He continued to roar out his heart as fire shot in every direction. His hand became clasped to a large sword that was different to his other. A voice rang through his head telling him to stop but he didn't listen. Soon, he fainted and crashed to the floor, surrounded by a forest now encased in ice and dead hollows. Later, he awoke in his squad barracks with a few people looking over him. Some were angry because their friends were killed and they blamed him for it. the ice everywhere was surely his doing and that was the only causation of their deaths. Rihiku, with no memory of the incident believed them. Even though he was fending for his life, he chose to believe that he killed them all. Soon, everyone despised him. The team killer that nobody would work with. he was often laughed at because of his incompetence but he did nothing except listen to what they had to say. That was until his rage grew too far. news spread that his captain was also slain that day with a huge ice covered corpse and this took Rihiku to the Edge. He lashed out at the remainder of his squad for torturing his mind for so long. His sword began to glow as he repeated his previous actions. Quickly, his word became that he saw before. A double edged and several piece great sword. Then, with a few blasting attacks, he destroyed his barracks and slaughtered those he deemed unworthy of his thoughts. Before long, captains flocked to his location thus making him need to flee. He ran for his life as the stealth force tracked him down. Attacking furiously until he reached the Senkai gate, he leapt through to the living world and hid. Now, until this day, Rihiku Hitsugaya has been seen as a fugitive that killed team mates and fought friends. That's not him at all. He just wanted to survive. Knowing nothing about the living world, he took refuge in whatever he could find and did whatever he could to keep his body in top condition. Hollows attacked every single day and he would kill them all with his new powers. This just brought even more hollows to his location and he became completely engulfed in the hollows. Nobody knows if he lived or died in the real world. But those that know the truth, know that he is no longer a real shinigami. His soul was too torn to ever become what he used to be again. From that point, he wandered Hueco Mundo in search for something. A past event caused him to become interested in the Hollows. He didn't trust the Vizards to assist in Hollow knowledge because they were all part Shinigami. At the moment, he hated Shinigami more than anyone else would. Then he met the Espada for the first time. He challenged them to a fight and they all drew their blades ready to attack, but the Cero Espada just stared. She gave a completely dumbfounded look and the other Espada were surprised at her. Quickly, she gave the order to make Rihiku her personal Bodyguard. He doesn't know why she chose to, but it made him ever so closer to gaining even more power through the hollows. That was until a few years apssed under her service that he was forced to leave. Upon doing so, he met his match in the living world and gave in to their ideals as the stronger power. His fate was determined there and then as he was captured and taken to Soul Society to be trailed for his actions against The Shinigami. "I am hated by everyone in this world. Is there really a place I truly belong? Yes... in the middle of the battlefield with my blood stained blade..."